


Disabled

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Disability, M/M, Mute Naruto, Onesided Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto hopes that one day he will be able to talk without a stutter, but until then he is content to remain silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disabled

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 441
> 
> Setting: AU/Modern. One-sided ItaNaru

Naruto learned early that talking would get him nowhere. People did not appreciate having to strain to decipher the words he spoke through his stutter. They didn't understand and Naruto didn't attempt to make them.

It was pointless.

His therapist believed that this, his refusal to speak, was why his stutter persisted.

"Most children learn how to form words and sentences through trial and error. They hear a word pronunciation and repeat it. If it's wrong, they are corrected and fix their mistake," she had explained to him once. "The key here is trying. You are missing that core factor. You can't get passed your stutter without putting forth the effort."

But he had tried. He'd tried for years to fix his stutter by listening to his parents, peers (because he didn't have friends) and everyday people, but the moment he opened his mouth it was all for naught. His parents would force themselves to try and understand what he was saying; his peers would laugh at him and call him names; and everyday people would frown at him.

He learned the hard way that it was better to be thought mute than an idiot who never learned how to speak properly.

He was content, because as long as he didn't speak; as long as he didn't try, no one could make fun of him and no one could look down on him and he was perfectly okay with that.

That is until he met him.

He was the epitome of everything Naruto wished he could be. Tall, dark haired and gorgeous without even trying. He was Sasuke's older brother, but his presence was much more commanding. When Sasuke was in front of you, his attitude demanded that you pay attention like a spoiled child. Itachi's, however, commanded that you pay attention more like an Emperor. When he spoke, it was with such fluidity and confidence that Naruto cried from his hiding spot.

It wasn't until then that Naruto truly, with all his heart, wished that he could speak perfectly like everyone else. Oh how wonderful it would be to introduce himself and share stories! But he couldn't because he didn't want that person to see him as an idiot and that person would surely see him as such no question about it.

So Naruto huddled in the background, tears falling down scarred cheeks. He was content, but no where near happy.


End file.
